Wiki Template
To use the template, click the "Edit" button on the top. In the editor, copy the entire page and paste the page into your new page. Delete what is currently written and rewrite it using your own information instead. Remember that the texts below are only example and guidelines. You are free to modify the page as you wish, but please try to keep some uniformity in the wiki pages. (Ex: Keep the headers/graphs but add more standalone pictures.) If you wish to add spoilers, or believe some content is a spoiler, please be sure to specify "Warning! Spoilers below." or something similar. You may also use the spoiler tag, the show/hide method, or the collapsing method if you prefer but be sure to use the same one for any linked game pages. (Ex, a character page) this is to keep some consistency. ''' '''NOTE: To use the spoiler tag, switch to "Source" mode from "Visual" mode in order to add the spoiler text HMTL when writing the story of the game or the character's story in a game. Otherwise, when working on Visual mode, it will not work. < div style="border:0px inset gray; color:white;" > This is the spoiler text. '' '''Remove the spaces between before "div" and after "color:white;" to write the spoiler text. Replace "This is the spoiler text." with your spoiler. If you wish to add a border around the spoiler, change the "0" in "border:0px" to a number like so:' < div style="border:1px inset gray; color:white;" > This is the spoiler text. '' '''Remove the spaces between before "div" and after "color:white;" to write the spoiler text. Replace "This is the spoiler text." with your spoiler. If you wish to add a border around the spoiler, change the "0" in "border:0px" to a number.' Make sure to explain that spoilers are below and mention that highlighting the blank space will show the spoiler. ~-~-~-~Begin Template~-~-~-~ any information about the games origins, or any extra information one should know about development, it can even be a summary of the information from the table below. For customizing tables, go [[HetaGame Infobox Templates|here.]] Ideas: - Is the game based off another game/ show/ book? - Creator? (Any important information we should know about the creator?) - Status of game? Chapters done? Example: name is an LanguageMedium game based on Book?. It was created by Creator and is currently a Status. There are/is currently of Chapters? Demo version #? Game Plot/Game Summary [Insert a basic game summary or tell us how this game started? *Ex: What is the cause of this incident/ how they got there* NOTE: When writing a summary, please try avoid spoilers to the game or use the above spoiler command. A summary can be as long or as short as you need it to be, but ending one should *hopefully* leave the reader wanting to play and find out how the story ends! Example: (A game about three nations transported to another world because of England's magic) Nation 1, Nation 2, and Nation 3 were messing around with England during a world meeting. They had told him his magic was fake and there could be no such thing as "black magic". Unable to take the teasing any longer, England decided to prove them wrong. ''With a wave of his wand and a puff of white smoke, the three nations now found themselves in another world, ravaged by strange monsters.'' Now they'll have to work together to escape this world before England's magic portal closes, but their presence in this new world has not gone unnoticed. Will they be able to reach it in time? Characters '''NOTE: Spoilers are sourrounded by a box, highlight the box to show them. the characters used in the game here. You may add some extra information if availlible, for spoilers use the above spoiler command. [http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Human_names Click here for a list of Hetalia human names. Guidelines: (Please write the Characters part as you see fit, but here are a few basic guidelines to help you along.) - Use heading #3 and heading #4 to make categories within "Characters." - If human names are used, please write them alongside the Nation name. If they are not used, leave it out. - If there are other characters (ones that are not official Hetalia characters) please make sure to place those below ''the Hetalia characters and label them as such. - You may decide to add links to a characters wiki page. I have added them here just in case people want to know more about the character. - Minor characters can also count as a character to list if you so choose to add them. (Example, Japan is only seen in the meeting room, but does not partake in much of the game. (Ex: He was not a playable character in battle.)] '''Example: '(Based on the game summary above with human names used, Japan as a minor character, Prussia with spoilers, and two non-Hetalia characters.) 'Hetalia Characters:' ''England (Arthur Kirkland) ''Determined to prove the others wrong, he magically transported them to another world. ''Prussia (Gilbert Weillschmidt) ''With France and Spain, he teased England to the point that England used his magic to transport him to another world. He prefers to use the sword to fight with, insisting that it is as awesome as he is. He even named it, "Blade of Awesome." '' ''He leaves the trio for a short time, rousing his friends suspicion. Only later do they find out that he was asking around town for information on Morgan and Ytomy. '' '' ''Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) ''With France and Prussia, he teased England to the point that England used his magic to transport him to another world. His favorite weapon is the axe, which he recieved from the blacksmith in the town of Rubion. He was shocked to discover there were no tomato plants in the town. ''France (Francis Bonnefoy) ''With Spain and Prussia, he teased England to the point that England used his magic to transport him to another world. His main weapon is a bow, something he recieved from a lovely lady upon first arriving to the new world. ''Japan (Kiku Honda) ''Last seen in the Meeting Room, his status is currently unknown. '' 'Non- Hetalia Characters: ''Ytomy'' A very powerful sorceress. When the three nations arrived in the strange world, she took notice and sent Morgan to investigate. ''Morgan'' A knight and Ytomy's trusted right hand. He was sent by Ytomy to investigate the three "disturbances" Bug Reports/ Errors [If there are any known problems with the game, such as certain actions you should not do, please add them here to alert other game players (And possibly the game creator) to them. A better alternative is to mention it directly to the creator, but for new players this section can be useful. If none, please remove this section. ''If the issue has been fixed, please remove the error from the wiki page.'] Trivia/ Extra Facts and extra facts the reader should know here. If none, remove this section. Gallery any other images of the game in the gallery. (Screenshots, fanart, etc) Make sure to add the artist or source of where you got the image from! (Source the image) If possible, please ask the creator for permission before adding it to the wiki. Sources your sources to images used, and/or artists, etc.